This invention relates to anti-bacterially active derivatives of an antibiotic complex produced by Micromonospora carbonacea var africana var nov. NRRL 15099, ATCC 39149, which is designated antibiotic 13-384 in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,968 which is incorporated herein by reference. This complex, the method of producing and isolating it, its components 1 and 5 and their use as antibacterial agents are disclosed, in said U.S. Patent. More specifically, this invention relates to derivatives of the components of the complex designated components 1 and 5 of antibiotic 13-384 and their antibacterial compositions, as well as methods of treating antibacterial infections therewith.